


Stark Men Are Made Of Hope

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Stark Men Are Made Of Hope [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Aware I Ignored Timelines Here, Minor Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony, Pietro Maximoff Lives, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Adopts Harley And Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: After the aftermath of the 'Civil War' ordeal settles, Tony meets Harley Keener again. And accidentally adopts him. Then accidentally adopts Peter Parker. Well, Tony never really was one for thinking these things through.





	Stark Men Are Made Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before someone says it, I am AWARE of the fact that according to the MCU timeline, Harley would be Peter's age, if not older by now. But there aren't enough fics with Harley in them, or any with Harley and Peter being brothers and sons of Tony, so fucking ignore timelines, for the sake of my own sanity.

A small group of the Avengers was wondering downtown, talking and laughing. It was Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha. It was a nice atmosphere, just friends enjoying the day, not heroes or teammates. It was nice.

"Ow!" Steve cried out, interrupting Natasha. He rubbed the back of his neck, and they all turned to see who dared hit  _ **Steve Rogers**_.

A small boy holding a plastic gun was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Kid, you just hit Captain America with a potato. That's, like an insult to truth, justice, and the American way," Tony said, folding his arms. Everyone frowned, glancing at each other.

"I was aiming for you," The kid admitted as if that made it any better.

Tony blinked. "Now that's just a personal insult."

"I was trying to get your attention!" The kid said, giving Tony a pouting look.

"You could've just called my name." Tony deadpanned.

"But you're  _ **famous**_! Everyone's always calling your name, I didn't know if you would listen." He sighed.

Tony walked over to the kid and crouched, bringing them to eye level. "Kid, trust me, I'd recognize your voice enough to listen. Besides, we're connected, remember?" Tony winked. The kid smiled.

"Who's the kid?" Natasha asked, as the three other Avengers carefully walked over, curious and confused.

"Oh, this is Harley." Tony introduced. "Harley, that's Steve, Bucky, and Natasha."

"Hi." Harley grinned. "I saved Tony's life." His voice was proud, and he wore the statement like a badge.

"Well, after I saved yours." Tony huffed, folding his arms. He took the potato gun out of Harley's gun. "What mark is this?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at the kid.

"Mark eight." Harley puffed out his chest with pride. "Mark six was the best, but I broke it." He frowned.

Tony nodded. "It's okay, breaking an old mark just means it's time to write a new one." He smiled. Harley smiled shyly and blushed with pride.

"Tony, how do you know... Harley?" Steve asked, eying the kid.

"Remember when I took on the Mandarin?" Tony arched an eyebrow. Steve nodded. "Well, I kind of crash-landed in the middle of nowhere after my house blew up, and I broke into his garage, and he shot at me with a potato gun." Tony thought for a moment, studying Harley. "If it weren't for his help, I wouldn't have been able to take down Killian."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Tony wasn't one for admitting when he needed help, let alone when someone had actually helped him. To see Tony grateful of a little kid, was hard to wrap their minds around.

"Oh, and a guy named Gary with a news van. He helped too." Tony added. "I gotta remember to send him a Christmas card," Tony muttered to himself. He looked down at Harley and frowned. "Kid, what the hell are you doing in New York?"

"It's where my new parents live," Harley said, looking up at Tony.

"New parents? What about your mom?" Tony's brow furrowed.

Harley stared at the ground. "She had cancer. It got really bad. Doctors said it didn't hurt, she went in her sleep." His voice was soft.

Tony swallowed. "What about your sister, kid?"

"My aunt took her. She said that she could only handle one little urchin in her home," Harley said, tapping his foot idly. "But it's okay, my new parents are nice. They've kept me longer than the last three, and they only hit me sometimes." The kid looked up and forced a smile.

Tony's expression darkened. "They hit you?"

"Yeah, but it's not bad," Harley insisted, looking like he was trying to be strong. "They smoke stuff that smells funny." He wrinkled his nose.

Tony opened his mouth to say something when a voice shouted Harley's name. Harley turned. "I have to go. You should visit sometime. And bring Iron Man." He ran off.

"I am Iron Man!" Tony shouted after him. Tony huffed and folded his arms. "Stupid kid," He muttered, but his teammates could see the gears turning in his brain.

 

* * *

 

Bucky walked into Tony's shop to find him on the phone.

"Hello, yes? Yeah, I'm looking into adopting a kid. No, not any kid, Harley Keener. Yes, K-E-E-N-E-R. Yes, I'm sure. It's Tony Stark, and don't ask me to spell that one. Yes, I'm serious. I'll sign any papers, I just want the kid. Mhm, I'm aware of that. Fine, I'll be there tomorrow." Tony hung up and made a face at his phone. "Why do they have to make this shit so hard? It's not like they need a background check, they can just Google me. And besides, I'd make a decent father, right? I mean, I'm not an awful person, I have changed. I changed, right?" Tony muttered to himself, pacing.

"If I'm allowed to weigh in, I think you'd make a great father," Bucky said, making his presence known.

Tony jumped. "Oh, hey."

"You're adopting that kid who hit Steve with a potato?" Bucky cocked his head to the side.

"Well in his defense, he was aiming for me." Tony deflected the question.

"And you're adopting him," Bucky repeated.

"I... might be considering the idea of it." Tony forced out. "Do you really think I'd make a good father figure?" Tony changed the subject. "I mean Howard wasn't all that great, and I don't want to follow in his footsteps, the kid's real dad just up and left him so I guess I don't exactly have the bar set too high but-"

"Tony, you're overthinking this." Bucky cut him off.

"He's a kid! I've never handled anything that...  _ **fragile**_!" Tony threw his hands in the air.

"Do you want him to have a good life and grow up to be a great guy?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. "I want the best for him."

"Then you'll figure it out. You always do." Bucky shrugged. "Now fix my arm." He sat down, letting Tony pull out his tools to work on Bucky's arm. Bucky watched him work, and the moment was peacefully silent. When Tony finished, he turned away, going back to whatever he had been working on. 

"Hey, Tony?" Bucky asked, catching the billionaire's attention.

"Yeah?" Tony set a part down.

Bucky thought for a moment. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Tony, he supposed. "I meant what I said. You'll make a great dad." and that was all Bucky could get out. He forced a smile.

Tony blinked a few times. "Thanks, Terminator."

 

* * *

 

A week or so later, Bucky looked up from his book to see Harley standing in the elevator, clutching a bag and looking around nervously.

"Hey, kid." Tony walked over, eating a sandwich.

"They told me I was getting adopted, but they didn't say by you." Harley marveled.

"Well, surprise. And you better be grateful, it was a hell of a legal battle to convince them I could handle a kid." Tony said. "You hungry?"

"Does this mean I can call you dad?" Harley asked, letting Tony guide him into the kitchen. Bucky curiously followed.

"What? No, that's an awful idea. Don't call me that." Tony said. "What do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly. And a chocolate milkshake." Harley said decisively. "I'm calling you dad."

"Terminator, pass me the jelly from the fridge." Tony sighed, making the sandwich. Bucky handed it to him.

"Why do you call him Terminator?" Harley sat at the table, putting his head on his clasped hands on the surface of the table.

"I call everyone by nicknames." Tony dismissed.

"Can I call him Terminator?"

"No, that's rude. Call him Bucky."

"Bucky, can I call you Terminator?"

Bucky blinked. "I... I guess."

Tony rolled his eyes, finishing the sandwich and fishing out ingredients for a chocolate shake. When he turned the blender on, a blue blur rushed into the kitchen, then jeered to a halt at the sight of Harley. Pietro gave the kid a curious look.

"Pietro, this is Harley, Harley that's Pietro." Tony introduced as he turned on the blender.

"Why is he here?" Pietro asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because he's my new dad," Harley said, looking at Tony as the billionaire set the food down in front of him.

"Legal guardian." Tony corrected. "I'm his legal guardian. Technically I don't even have full custody of the kid yet, I just got his foster parents thrown in jail for neglect, and I'm a temporary caretaker. It'll take a few months for the courts to pass everything to make him legally my kid." Tony explained.

"When I'm legally your son can my last name be 'Stark'?" Harley asked through a mouthful of peanut butter.

Tony stared at him. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because you're my dad, our last names should match." Harley insisted.

"Legal guardian," Tony repeated.

"Dad."

"Legal guardian."

"If you say so, dad."

Tony paused at actually being called 'dad', just staring at Harley for a moment. he shook himself out of it and went to put the remainder of the chocolate shake that hadn't been given to Harley in the fridge when Pietro snatched the blender out of his had and sat on the counter to drink it.

"You could've just told me you wanted the rest." Tony stared at him. Pietro shrugged, downing the shake. Tony rolled his eyes.

When Natasha and Clint walked in side by side, Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Tony, what did you do?" Natasha arched an eyebrow.

Tony looked around for a moment. "I made a milkshake?"

"Anthony," Natasha warned.

"So I may have adopted Harley. Not yet, but I'm his caretaker right now, the signing papers and court stuff'll take a while." Tony rushed out, smiling. "Hey Harley, wanna see my shop? I can show you the Iron Man suits."

"Yeah!" Harley finished his sandwich and grabbed his shake, following Tony down the hall.

"This conversation isn't over, Stark!" Natasha shouted after him.

"Keep walking, kid." Tony ushered Harley quickly.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Harley had met all of the Avengers and was hanging in the workshop with Tony, staring at the disassembled pieces of his potato gun, while Tony stared at disassembled pieces of his suit.

"Not even father and son for a day, yet they already seem so much alike."  A voice teased.

Tony looked up to see Sam, Clint, Steve, and Bucky standing in the doorway. "I'm busy, what do you want?" Tony asked.

"We're going out to a baseball game, we were gonna ask if the kid wanted to come." Sam offered.

Harley's eyes lit up. "Can I go?" He asked Tony.

"Yeah, go ahead." Tony dismissed.

"You should go too, Tony." Clint chided. "It'll give you a chance to bond with Harley."

"I don't need parenting advice from you." Tony made a face.

Clint arched an eyebrow. "I'm the only parent you know. Someone has to tell you how to do it."

"I'll Google it. FRIDAY, compile a list of the most reliable parenting advice sites and draw up a list of need-to-knows." Tony ordered.

" _Of course, boss_." FRIDAY chirped.

"Tony, there are some things the internet can't tell you." Clint crossed his arms.

Tony scoffed. "Hey, I was a kid once, I know plenty about them, I can totally raise one."

"Good, so you're coming." Clint smiled, his voice giving no room for debate. Tony scowled.

Tony sighed in defeat. "Fine, just let me change my shirt." He pulled his tee shirt off, catching Harley's attention.

"You got the magnet taken out." Harley noticed, staring at the scars across Tony's chest.

"Yeah, I didn't need it anymore," Tony grunted.

"Tony is that scar from... from..." Steve tried to ask, his voice strangled.

Tony glanced down at his chest. Besides the scar from the arc reactor, there was a long scar searing across his chest, extending past the arc reactor scar. "It doesn't matter." Tony dismissed.

"Where's it from?" Harley asked. "It looks like it hurt."

"Tony," Steve winced. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"Can we talk about this later?" Tony snapped, yanking on a new shirt with shaking hands.

"Tony no, we need to talk about this now. I had no idea I-" Steve started.

"Not in front of Harley!" Tony shouted. "I'm not having this conversation in front of my  _ **kid**_ , Rogers. We'll talk about it later!" Tony ran a shaking hand through his hair, breathing ragged.

"Are you having another anxiety attack?" Harley asked, pushing himself to his feet and scrambling over to Tony.

"No, I'm not." Tony forced out. He looked down at Harley. "Okay maybe, but look, I'm fine, okay?"

Harley tugged on Tony's arm. "You don't look fine. Do you have medication yet?"

"No," Tony grunted.

"You should get some." Harley decided. "It'll help fix you, the way you fix stuff because you're the mechanic. People can be fixed too, we just need the right parts." He said.

Tony's breathing calmed and he stared at Harley. "You are the worst at helping people through panic attacks, you know that kid?"

"I didn't even bring up New York this time!" Harley argued.

"Well, you just did." Tony pointed out.

Harley frowned, realizing bus mistake. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over it." Tony paused. "That doesn't mean you can bring it up all the time though."  He pulled on a jacket. "Come on, let's go watch grown men hit a stick with a ball and run around in circles."

 

* * *

 

When they came back from the game, Tony was glaring down smirks from everyone. He was holding Harley with one arm because the little brat had gone and fallen asleep on Tony's chest and was now cradled with his head resting on Tony's shoulder and legs around Tony's waist.

Tony carried Harley to his new room, gently tucking the sleeping kid in.

Instead of immediately leaving, Tony paused a moment, watching Harley sleep.

_Stark men are made of iron._

Howard's voice echoed in Tony's head, making him flinch. He had been raised on that, had it drilled into his head, haunting him at night. It had torn Tony apart inside, made him try to force himself to be strong enough, to be enough.

But looking down at Harley, a kid who wanted Tony's  _ **last name**_  and to call him _ **dad**_ , Tony was sure of one thing. Stark men weren't made of iron. Maybe years ago that was the family legacy, but it wasn't anymore and it should never have been. Looking down at Harley, Tony knew one thing, one thing that he prayed he could raise this kid to believe, to become. Howard was _ **wrong**_.

_Stark men are made of hope._

 

* * *

 

A few months later, the tower had gotten accustomed to Harley's presence. Everyone played a different role in helping raise him.

After finding out he got bullied on the bus, Natasha personally drove him to and from school, and no one dared make fun of the kid who was driven to school by Black Widow. Clint seemed to make it his life goal to spoil Harley as much as humanly possible, buying the kid whatever he wanted and always taking him out for ice cream. Vision was the only one who could put up with Harley's nonstop questions and enjoyed answering them for hours on end. Wanda ended up filling the motherly figure in the strangest ways, always baking Harley goods and talking to him about his problems. Sam acted like the cool uncle, once flying Harley through the air with the Falcon suit (which had almost given Tony a  _ **heart attack**_ ). Steve gave Harley advice on doing the right thing and often told him stories about World War Two. Rhodey babysat Harley the most when the other Avengers were out and was incredibly protective of Harley. Pietro almost acted like an older brother to Harley, teasing him and playing games with the kid. Bucky had a strange relationship with Harley, he was clearly nervous about being around the tiny human being, but after Harley's constant presence, Bucky slowly warmed up to him and taught him little things about self-defense. T'Challa spoiled Harley worse than Clint did, bringing him interesting and expensive gifts from Wakanda and reminding Tony that Wakanda's doors were always open for Harley (and Tony). Pepper was a sweet aunt, though she often enforced rules that Tony forgot about when raising a child. Bruce taught Harley all about science and whatever else he could, letting Harley wreak havoc on his lab. Thor was enthralled by having a child in the tower and brought him all sorts of trinkets and stories from Asgard.

Tony was still Harley's dad (as much as he loathed admitting it, something in his heart warmed every time Harley screamed 'dad' for him), and as a result, he did bond with Harley the most. He was the one who carefully bandaged injuries from playing too rough with Pietro or touching the wrong thing in the shop. He consoled Harley late at night when the kid had a nightmare (most were about Tony dying in some way). Harley spent most of his spare time in the workshop, mirroring Tony's habits and learning about the suits and anything else Tony was building. Now that the papers had been signed and Tony was Harley's legal guardian, he had already put it in his will that Harley would inherit everything. Pepper admitted to Tony that she had put in her will that Harley would inherit SI as well, putting the company back in the hands of a Stark (with Harley's excessive begging and whining, Tony legally changed his name to Harley Stark) when she passed on. And while Tony wouldn't dare say it out loud, at least not until Harley was old enough for it, he hoped that Harley would take on the mantle as Iron Man as well. He was teaching Harley about the suits, taking Harley's advice on adjustments to them because he wanted Harley to be ready, for when he was an adult. Tony didn't want to rest the weight of the world on Harley's shoulders, he made sure to repeat to Harley that being a hero didn't mean saving everyone, it meant saving at least someone. He didn't want Harley to save the world, he wanted Harley to be his own hero.

Tony was quietly working in his shop, Harley was at school when he got a call from Happy.

"Hey, Happy," Tony answered it.

"So you know how you told me to keep an eye on that Parker kid?" Happy started. Well, he never was one for small talk.

"Yeah, why, what'd he do now?" Tony groaned. If he found out Peter damaged  _ **another**_  national monument, he was taking that spide suit and burning it.

"Well, the kid didn't do anything." Happy started, his voice tight. Happy rarely showed any emotion besides stoicism, so Tony frowned. "Kid's aunt got sick, she's in the hospital, maybe permanently. Authorities don't know about to do with him, he's fifteen and has no other living relatives."

Tony thought for a long moment. Well, it wasn't going to be his stupidest idea. "Thanks for the heads up Happy, I have to go." Tony hung up quickly.

"FRIDAY, dial Child Social Services."

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Peter Parker nervously stood in the elevator. At least Tony had given everyone a heads up this one. Clint's teasings were back in full swing in the days leading up to Peter's move in.

"Hey, kid." Tony greeted. He was going to offer to take some of Peter's bags, but Steve swooped in to grab them.

"Thank you, Mist- _ **Captain**_ , Captain Rogers." Peter stuttered with a nervous smile.

Steve smiled. "It's the least I can do for the kid I dropped a part of an airport on."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Peter waved it off. "It was like, the coolest thing that ever happened to me. Oh, that and stealing your shield."

"You stole Captain America's shield?" Harley marveled, appearing from behind Tony.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Peter grinned.

"Dad, can I steal Capsicle's shield?" Harley asked. That was another quirk about the kid, he insisted calling everyone by the nicknames Tony did.

"Only if you don't get caught," Tony said offhandedly. Steve stared at Tony with an incredulous look, and Tony only shrugged.

"Is that the kid who caught my punch?" Bucky asked from the living room, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah," Peter said. "Your arm is still really cool."

Bucky stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. "You pick really weird kids, Stark."

Tony waved him off. "Come on, I can show you your room." He led Peter down the hallway.

"Mister Stark, I just wanted to say, thank you  _ **so**_  much for doing this for me. You have no idea how grateful I am for your help and everything you've done-" Peter started as they started.

"Kid, you're living in my home and I'm your temporary caretaker. Call me Tony." Toyn said, glaring slightly at Peter.

"Does this make Peter my big brother? I've always wanted a brother." Harley asked, tugging on Tony's sleeve.

"I told you, Harley. I'm Peter's temporary caretaker, not his legal guardian. I'm just looking after him for his aunt." Tony insisted. Tony may or may not have taken to calling Harley by his real name instead of 'kid'.

"I can be your big brother." Peter offered, smiling.

" _ **See**_! I told you he's my big brother!" Harley exclaimed, happily bouncing around. "Now you have two kids."

"Christ," Tony muttered.

"I hate to agree with Clint, but he's right. You're turning into an everyday dad." Steve smiled at Tony.

"Never speak those words again, Cap." Tony glared at him. Steve only chuckled.

Once they were in Peter's new room, setting stuff down, Harley's flurry of questions began.

"Are you  _ **really**_  Spider-Man? How strong are you? Does the web shoot out of your hands?"

Peter seemed patient enough and smiled at the younger kid. "I don't know exactly how strong I am, but I can stop a bus with my bare hands. The webs don't come out of me though, I built canisters for them." He explained.

"Oh." Harley thought a moment. "That's still really cool."

  
Tony let Harley stay in Peter's room, helping him unpack and asking him endless questions. Tony helped Wanda make dinner, and everyone was called to the kitchen to eat.

Peter came in with Harley sitting on his shoulders. "What's for dinner?" Peter asked.

"Pasta," Wanda said, setting it down on the counter. There was a swarm of humans and androids and Asgardians and whatever the hell else lived in Tony's tower attacking the food. Harley and Peter were let to get their food first, but after that, it was a free for all.

Avengers parked themselves in all sorts of curious places around the kitchen. Clint was somehow on the fridge, Harley wouldn't get off Peter's shoulders, Pietro and Wanda were on the counter, Bucky was leaning against the wall, Vision hovered in the air cross-legged, T'Challa was parked on the freezer, Sam sat on the floor, and so on. 

"Wow Clint, I think Tony is trying to outdo you in the daddy games. You and Laura should get going again, to keep ahead of the game." Sam advised. Tony flung pasta at him.

"Harley, tell your father throwing food at the dinner table is immature." T'Challa winked.

"Dad, King Kitty says throwing food at the dinner table is immature." Harley echoed, twisting to face Tony.

Tony glared at T'Challa. "Don't use my kid to get to me." He flung pasta at T'Challa.

"Peter, tell your father throwing food at the dinner table is immature." Clint piped up.

Tony's eyes widened. "Don't you-"

"Dad, Hawkeye says throwing food at the dinner table is immature," Peter said, grinning.

Tony choked on a mouthful of pasta because now he had two kids calling him dad, and nothing would ever make him ready for that.

" _ **See**_! Peter even calls you dad!" Harley pointed out.

Tony's only response was wheezing and more choking. Steve had to clap him on the back several times to get him breathing properly. "You're all going to be the death of me," Tony muttered.

 

* * *

 

Peter usually called Tony as dad as a joke or when Harley was around, otherwise he just called Tony by his first name. However, after May Parker's funeral, Tony noticed that Peter started calling him dad more often and more sincerely. Harley even convinced Peter to change his last name as well, so now there was going to be a  Peter Stark inheriting half of Tony's... everything in his will once the legalities were sorted out and Peter's name was officially Stark. Tony had to remind himself that he was a role model constantly, and his act cleaned up immensely. He didn't know when the last time he was drunk was, he started going to sleep at reasonable hours, and he put his everything into just trying to be a better person. Because  _ **damnit**_ , Peter and Harley deserved the best father, and while Tony didn't think he was capable of that, it sure as hell wouldn't keep him from trying.

He was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee, when Peter came home.

"There's a parent's night at school tonight." Peter started with, grabbing a snack from the fridge.

"Mhm, are your grades decent?" Tony glanced up.

"They're great," Peter said.

"Then what's the point?" Tony scoffed.

Natasha appeared (honestly, how did she even  _ **do**_  that?) and hit Tony. "Hush, you're going."

Tony sighed. "Fine, but someone has to watch Harley."

"He can come." Peter piped up, mouth full of sandwich.

"It'll be good for bonding," Natasha said, then disappeared back into the shadows.

Tony groaned. "Fine."

 

* * *

 

Harley was, of course, ecstatic to get to go. When they showed up at the school, Peter dragged the three of them through hallways into a classroom.

"I'm having flashbacks and not the good kind," Tony muttered, glancing around the classroom.

"You didn't like school?" Harley looked up at him.

"I hated it." Tony made a face. "I was bullied, like you."

"Why? You're **_Tony Stark_**." Harley made a face.

"Yeah, and I was also a genius ten-year-old surrounded by a bunch of teenagers who were bigger and stronger than me. People don't like it when other people make them feel stupid. Especially kids." Tony's expression soured.

"I'm sorry," Harley said softly.

"It's fine." Tony dismissed. "So who's the teacher I have to meet?" He glanced around.

"Right!" Peter said. "Mr. Harrington!" He called out, and a man in a suit turned around.

"Mister Parker! It's nice to see you here! Where's your aunt?" Mr. Harrington smiled, not seeing Tony yet.

"She... she passed away, a few weeks ago." Peter looked away. "But ah, this is my new legal guardian-"

"Dad." Harley corrected.

Peter chuckled. "This is my dad. Dad, this is my science teacher, Mr. Harrington." He introduced.

As soon as Mr. Harrington glanced over to Tony, all color drained from his face. "Tony-Tony ** _Stark_**." He forced out, voice strangled.

Tony put on his best smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. The science teacher numbly accepted the handshake, staring at Tony like he had seen a ghost.

"I... I'm a huge fan," Mr. Harrington finally said. "Your... your work is just **_phenomenal_**. Arc reactor technology is... revolutionary. Just, **_revolutionary_**."

"Thank you," Tony said. "Not to be rude, but for once I'm not here to talk about me. How's Peter doing in class?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Right! Right, Peter's doing amazing, just amazing. He's a great student, very bright." Mr. Harrington rushed out. Tony smiled. If this how every teacher meeting was going to go, it would be a long night.

  
Once they were finally done, and Tony had a headache from teachers fangirling and fanboying over him, they headed back to the car.

"Peter! Peter!" 

Tony groaned, and they turned around to see a pudgy Asian teen calling Peter's name.

"Ned!" Peter grinned, walking over to his friend.

"Is that Tony Stark?" Ned hissed, pointing at Tony.

"You know, I can hear you, right?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Ned stared at him with wide eyes. "Hi, To-Mister, Mister Stark. It is an honor."

Tony forced a smile. "Nice to meet you too, kid." He looked around. "Hey, wait a minute. Peter, where the hell did Harley go?" Tony spun around in a circle, looking for his son. "Harley? Kid?" Tony called out.

"He was right here a minute ago." Peter frowned, looking around as well.

"Come on, don't tell me I lost him," Tony growled to himself.

"Did someone lose a small child?" A bored voice asked, and a dark-skinned girl walked over with Harley on her heels.

" ** _Dad_**!" Harley ran over to Tony, and Tony grunted as Harley literally jumped into his arms, and he was forced to pick up the kid and hold him on his hip.

"Where the hell were you?" Tony demanded.

"I had to use the bathroom, and then you were gone, and I thought you left me," Harley said, sounding distressed.

"Jesus kid, next time tell me when you have to pee." Tony sighed. "Why the hell would I leave you?"

"My first dad did." He mumbled, looking away.

Tony winced. "Hey Harley, look at me. I'm nothing like your first dad, okay? I promise I'm never going to leave you. Harley, what do I always tell you and Peter?"

"Stark men are made of hope," Harley whispered.

"Exactly. You're made of hope, Harley. Never lose faith, okay?" Tony kissed Harley's forehead.

"Okay," Harley said softly, hugging Tony tightly.

Tony could vaguely hear a group of girls letting out 'aww's and he saw phones recording him. He ignored them.

"Peter? Are you ready to go?" Tony asked. Peter nodded, and Tony slung his spare arm around Peter's shoulders and they left the school.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Peter was suddenly the most popular kid in his school, and when it got around to Harley's school, he moved up in the ranks as well in school.

Tony was forced to go public with becoming an adoptive dad after the video swept the internet, and of course, he faced the backlash from masses claiming he wasn't fit to be a father, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

But there was one thing that warmed Tony's heart more than anything, made him feel like maybe he could do this dad thing.

After the videos were posted online and spread like wildfire, there was a trending hashtag that stayed in the top ten trending for almost three weeks.

_#StarkMenAreMadeOfHope_

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Iron Man 3 and thought, 'wow, no one ever pays attention to Harley in fanfic. That kid was great', and then I was talking about him with someone else, and I couldn't get his cute face out of my head.  
> And HERE we are.


End file.
